conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:World War IV
So exactly how will WWIV play out? HOW will it start, how will it end, and why? I'll suggest putting it off until at least June because two world wars need to be separated by at least a few months. It will also work as most of us will be on holiday. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) It will quite obviously involve Yarphei attacking another innocent country again, starting problems and sparking another disastrous war. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Wtf June? I hope you mean June 2011. Woogers(lol what ) 22:53, March 6, 2010 (UTC) 2011? All the countries will be disconnected by then. And no, Yarphei will not senselessly attack (CEAS will not allow that). It will just collect yellow pixels until some PAFF country reacts. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Based on the level of hostility, I believe Cascadia will be this reactant. Also, I should hope that I won't be disconnected by next year. Countries are meant to withstand centuries. Woogers(lol what ) 23:03, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Disconnected in 2011? Dude, Conworld Wikia version of Everett will be two years old in July. It's existed for almost 11 years since conception. Everett's not going anywhere. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) PAFF countries will not allow yellow pixels to be collected in their territory because of Yarpheiphobia. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ĝi ne estas vera. Donald Tusk does not have Yarpheiphobia. And you don't control blank nations. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Neither do you, they don't have to sell their cities to Yarphei. And Woogers, ????? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:39, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I know of a PAFF country that would allow Yarphei to control some inland territory, if the government of that said country is allowed to pick the specific area. Sorry for being a AINO, and breaking you flawless victory. Woogers(lol what ) 01:33, March 7, 2010 (UTC) What country would give away land to another country? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Not if they received a GREAT BARGAIN. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) You do know that embassies count as territory of the owning country, right? Also, joint industrial complexes, i.e. Kaesong, count as well. So yes, I know of at least one PAFF country that would do such a thing. Selling land, that's something different entirely. Especially if it's a developed country we're talking about. Woogers(lol what ) 02:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) No, I mean entire cities. I think I can guess what country you mean. Do you mean the souveräner stadt q'あなた tienes? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) You went into three different languages there, and if I caught the meaning correctly, it would be Sinŭiju. Woogers(lol what ) 02:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it was technically five. Stadt is technically Dutch and q' is French. I was taking them off your Wikipedia page as a code-switching code in case it was supposed to be a secret. But as I see you have said it blatantly, sure then. But no breve on the u if you are using only the official South Korean romanization, and by Kaesong, I think you mean Gaeseong. Also, the yellow pixels thing is more for the purpose of having influence all over the world. Is it okay if it is just an AFTA industrial city? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) That works great, cause then there's nothing overtly unusual about it. I don't even know why a communist country would even think about trying such an so-called "experiment". Command economies can never become true market economies. Woogers(lol what ) 02:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Are you talking about Gaeseong? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Gaesong was the example. Sinuiju was the actual offer. Woogers(lol what ) 02:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Are you talking about Yarphei or North Korea? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Example for DPRK, offer for Yarphei. Woogers(lol what ) 03:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay. It will be an AFTA pixel. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I am back btw.... WW4? Ar ur crazy? When last did two world wars play out months after each-other, lets chill. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Come to the chatroom .. --Rasmusbyg 15:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Here. When Yarphei unites with Belgium, Western nations suspect something. Then it starts siezing land around it by force until it has most of W Germany, most of N France, Benelux except maybe what is owned by GSR, and Southern England, but with few deaths. Poland captures the rest of Germany. From the West, it looks almost as if the areas submitted to Yarphei/Poland at their own will. Then a new country (it will be my second country temporarily, a minor country called Kalmykia) starts in the Kalmyk Oblast in Russia and travels west in a Yarpheist manner (but not allied with anyone) until it reaches south to Caucasus, and contains the eastern half of Ukraine. Ukraine and Yarphei ally to push back the invaders, Yarphei operating from Yalta Free City. Yarphei takes control of Kalmykia. Yarphei constructs a buffer zone between CEAS countries and Russia about thirty miles thick. Finally, Yarphei, operating from Kamchatka Free City, captures most of Russia's Far East, While Poland closes in on Kaliningrad. Cut off from the navigable ocean completely by Yarphei except for a small area on the Gulf of Finland, Russia tries to hold peace talks with CEAS, but is refused the opportunity. To be continued… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Everett is going to nuke you. Yarphei will not be allowed to invade NATO nations. CEAS already has most of the world's population (China and India) and half the countries on earth. You can't have France, Germany and all of Europe and Russia. Such a scenario as you descirbed is extremely unrealistic as well. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:01, March 31, 2010 (UTC)